A Pleasant Surprise
by ava.loves.flash
Summary: Damon comes to watch Elena sleep through her window every night. What happens if one night he came in? LOTS OF SMUTT*** Delena Story.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 1:**

Elena was writing in her diary in her room when she heard a knock at her window. "What do you want Damon?" she said. "Just open the window." he said with a smirk. Elena went over to the window and opened it so he could climb in. "Yes Damon?" she said knowing what he wanted. Damon used his vampire speed to push her on the bed and get on top of her. "Damon! What the hell!?" she said, although she wanted him to keep going. "Take off your shirt." he said without hesitation. "I don't want to." she said. "Fine then ill just go" he said. Then she said "Fine." He was pleasantly suprised when she had no bra on. "Do you like what you see?" she said knowing the answer. "Yes, very much." he said smirking. "Its your turn." she said. Damon takes off his shirt and she brushes her fingers over his perfect abs. "Now I think you should take off those pants too. I bet your really uncomfortable in them." he said smirking. Elena takes of her pants and she is wearing black and red lacy panties. Damon thinks to himself: _how did she know those are my favorite colors? God she is hot._ Damon takes off his pants and to Elena's suprise, he isn't wearing underwear! Elena's eyes go wide when he pulls his pants down. "Wow, I heard stories but I didn't know it was this big." Elena realized what she said and Damon smirked. "What stories?" he said still smirking. "Oh...um..Caroline...uh.." she said stuttering. "Oh now I know..." he said. Damon used his vampire speed to take off Elena's panties and started sucking on her clit. He started massaging her breast and made her moan his name. "Oh...Damon..." she said slightly yelling. Then he kissed all the way up her stomach to her breasts. "Tell me what you want." he asked. "I want you to suck my nipples." she said desperately. Damon started sucking her tits and massaging her clit. "Damon...Omg..." she moaned. "Make me wet!" she yelled wanting him. Damon slid his fingers inside her tight core. She instantly got super wet. Damon started moving his fingers in and out slowly, teasing her. "Damon, Please!!" said yelled. "I want you inside of me!" she said. Damon took his fingers out and put them up to her mouth and she licked it like an ice cream cone. Before she knew it, he pushed his erection into her with a huge thrust! At first he went in and out slowly with big thrusts, but then he started going faster and faster finally hitting Elena's G-Spot. "Ohhh...Faster!" Elena screamed. She was having the night of her life. Damon took his erection out of her to find a huge load of cum all over him. Elena blushed at the sight of it. "Kitten there is nothing to be shy of." he said kissing her cheek. Damon and and Elena fell asleep 5 minutes later. They were exhausted.

 **Hello Everyone!! I hope you liked this! Its my first smut and I'm kinda proud of it, but idk. Thats why I need your help! Plz review and rate! I will be uploading chapters maybe 3 times a week? I'm not a 100% sure yet. I will let you know in the next chapter. Bye!!!**

 **»Ava«**


	2. Chapter 2: The Night before

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry my last chapter was not that good and it was rushed. Hopefully I can make this chapter a little slower. I really hope you like it! Plz review!! Thx ~Ava**

 **Chapter 2:**

Elena was on her way home after school and decided she would go get some food at the Grill. She walked in and went over to the bar to order the food. After she ordered she sat down and waited. She didn't notice Damon sitting at the end of the bar drinking bourbon. She tensed up a little bit because of the night they shared a few days ago. "Here you go." said the bartender. "Thanks." Elena said. She got to her car and put the food in the back of the car and went to go open the door, but Damon turned her around using his vampire speed and kissed her roughly. "oh...uh..Hi." she said stuttering. "So your just gonna ignore me after the amazing night of sex we had?" he said smirking. Elena's face turned bright red and Damon's smirk got even bigger. "No...I was just getting food." she said as he pushed up against her and she could feel his rock hard erection against her heated core. She started getting really wet. Damon rubbed his hand over her thigh and that tingled her all the way up her spine. He started moving his fingers up further as he god to her panties he said "God Lena your so wet!" She blushed and that made him smirk. "Damon we can't do it in a parking lot." Elena said worrying if anyone saw them. "Why not?" he said looking into her eyes. Finally she said "Get in the car were going to your place, I can't take it anymore." He smirked as he looked at her with his beautiful icy blue eyes. Once they got to the Boarding house Damon made sure Stefan wasn't home. "Stefan? Baby Bro?" Damon said as he was standing in the hallway of the Boarding house. "Were good." Damon said grabbing Elena and vamping her all the way to his bedroom. Elena giggled as he climbed on top of her on his bed. "We really have to stop doing this Damon." Elena said warning him. "I think thats a really bad idea..." Damon said as he was kissing down her neck. Damon started taking off her jeans slowly teasing her. "Damon, take the damn pants off!" she said desperately. Damon took off her pants and she started unbuttoning his shirt. Damon took off her shirt and started massaging her breasts. "Oh..." Elena moaned. Elena arched her back a little bit from the pleasure. After, they were both naked and Damon started kissing Elena all the way to her wet core. Damon started licking her clit and stick his in and out of her. "Fuck Damon..." moaned Elena. Elena ran her fingers through his dark black hair. He stopped and kissed all the way up her stomach and her breasts to her neck. "Ohhh...Damon keep going..." she said. Damon suprised her and thursted his erection right into her! Elena screamed in pleasure. At first Damon started going in and out slowly, he started picking up pace and he noticed Elena was almost there. He started going really fast giving Elena the night of her life. "Omg... Damon...ohhh.." moaned Elena. Then there was come all over his length. He smirked and went faster. He finally hit her g-spot and she had the most mind blowing orgasm. They started slowing down because they were both tired. Elena could barely move after that. "That...was..amazing." Elena said catching her breath. "Yeah, that was." Damon said. Then Elena snuggled up with Damon and they fell asleep.

 **I feel like that was much better than chapter 1! Plz review and tell me what I need to work on! Plz follow!! Im sorry if these chapters are short, I usually write late at night and I get tired writing so sorry. I hope you still like them though! Thx ~Ava**


	3. Authors Note

Hey Guys, So sorry! I was gonna post tonight but Im really tired. Just to let everyone know, I will be posting Mondays, Wednesdays, and Friday's. It will be late but I will still be posting. Thx! ~Ava


	4. Chapter 3: A Very Short Morning

**Hey everyone! I really hope you like this chapter! Im hoping I can make it a lot better than the last ones. Chapter 1 and 2 were really short and I plan on making this one a little longer. Plz rate and review!! Follow this story for updates 2-3 times a week!! Thx -Ava**

 **Chapter 3:**

Elena woke up in Damon's bed smiling at the sight of him. He was sleeping so peacefully she didn't want to wake him. Elena got out of bed and put on her panties and Damon's shirt. Elena started walking into the kitchen realizing there was no coffee and she would have to make it.

"Where are the coffee beans?" she said looking everywhere. Finally she found it on top of the fridge, but she couldn't reach. Elena grabbed a chair and put it next to the fridge. She climbed on top of the chair and grabbed the coffee beans.

After, she started making the coffee. It took a few minutes but then it was finally done. As she was sipping her coffee, Damon came down the stairs and into the kitchen with only his underwear. "Good morning kitten." he said and kissed her on the head. " Good morning." she said still a little weak from last night.

"You okay? Your shaking a little bit." he said touching her cheek. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little weak from last night." Elena said kissing him on the cheek. "Here." Damon said biting his wrist and giving it to Elena. "Are you sure?" she said. "Absolutely." Damon said smirking at her. "Okay." she said before biting his wrist and drinking his blood.

She finished drinking and wiped the blood from her mouth. "Thanks, I feel a lot better." she said perking up a little bit. "Anytime..." Damon said kissing her a little roughly. Damon started driving his hand up her torso to her breasts. "Ohhh..." Elena said moaning a tiny bit.

Damon started unbuttoning his shirt and tore it off Elena. Damon started neating her breasts and kissing them. "Damon, I want you right now!" she demanded but he didn't give in. He started sucking on her hard nipples. "Damon...ohh..please..." she said moaning. Damon took off her panties and went down to her core. He started licking he clit and she was almost screaming. Damon finally put 2 fingers in her and she was so close. "Oh..my..god...Damon I need you inside me right now!!" she told and and he thrusted into her.

Damon moved in and out slowly at first, then he started speeding up and hitting her sweet spot and she loved it. "Ohh...Damon keep going faster..." she moaned. Damon sped up and her orgasm flushed over her shaking her legs. "Ohhh..." she said screaming a little bit.

He slowed down and moved out of her. "How did you like that?" Damon said catching his breath. "Amazing." she said lowering down to his still hard erection. "What are you doing?" he asked. "What do you think I'm doing..." she said starting to suck on his erection. "Oh..Lena..." he growled. She started deep throating him and looked up to see his eyes closed enjoying every minute of this. "Open your eyes, you need to see me." she said

Damon opened his eyes to see Elena, more hot than ever, sucking on his hard erection. "Oh...my...god...Lena, that feels so good..." he said moaning. He finally let go and all of his sweet warm come came out of him into her mouth. Elena sucked it all up. "Mmm..." she moaned. she started getting tired and stopped. Damon vampire sped them up to his bedroom and they fell right asleep.

 **Hey Guys!! Sorry I took a short break from writing but Im back! I really hope you guys liked this one! I think this is my best one so far! I just want to give a shoutout for amazing Aisha because she has been giving me great ideas and pointers. A little hint on the next chapter--Damon planned a surprise trip to Europe!! Lots and lots of smut in these next chapters :):):):):):):):)**


	5. Authors Note2

Omg guys Im so sorry!! I know i said I would post Mondays, Wednsdays and Fridays but I can't im too busy! I will post 2 times a week from now on. I don't know what day of the week they are going to be on , but it will probably be random. Thx -Ava


	6. Chapter 4: Europe Suprise!

**Hi!!!! so glad you guys are still reading! this chapter is gonna be hard for me because Im not that great at it yet :( I will try to make this chapter as well as I can!! Sorry I didn't post on Monday, I had to study and go to volleyball. Thx -Ava**

 **Chapter 4:**

Damon was in the shower when he was thinking of the perfect week with Elena. The finally got it. _Im gonna bring her to Europe! She will love that almost as much as me._ He smirked as he turned the water off and walked out. "Damon.." Elena said walking into his room. "Oh..Hi.." she said smiling. "Hi.." Damon said. Elena walked up to him and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed back very passionately. Elena caught him by suprise by holding his erection. He got hard almost instantly. Elena went on her knees and kissed the tip of his aching erection. "Oh..." Damon said getting aroused.

Elena started licking the top of his erection making him growl. Elena loved seeing him getting aroused. She could get used to this. The she pulled her mouth completely over his length deep-throating him. Elena stopped sucking and rubbed his erection. She put both hands on him and rubbed over him many times. Damon couldn't take it anymore so he lifted her up and she put her legs around his waist and Damon vampire sped to his bed. Damon put her on the bed and climbed over her. "Your gonna regret that..." he said starting to kiss down her neck.

Damon ripped off her shirt to his suprise she had no bra on. "Fuck Elena, your so hot..." he said gazing down at her chest. Elena pulled her pants down and she had no underwear either. This was the best day ever for him. Damon kissed all the way down to her wet core. Without her realizing it he was already sucking on her clit. "Oh!" she yelled with pleasure. Damon used his thumb to rub her clit and used his other fingers to go in and out of her slowly at first then he started getting faster making her so wet. "Damn Elena! Your so wet!" he said moving his fingers faster. He took his fingers out and licked them dry. Elena got so aroused by that. "Damon I need you inside me right now!" she yelled at him. "Be patient kitten..." he said go up to her breasts and puting one in his mouth. "Ohhhh...sh..it...da..mon.." she could barely speak from all the pleasure. Then suddenly he thrust into her with his vampire speed making her scream! He went really fast with big thrusts hitting that sweet spot that always felt good to Elena. He kept going staying a good pace making Elena moan all the time. "Oh...Damon..." she said. He stopped and pulled his still hard erection out of her.

Elena went down to his aching erection and stroked a finger. up one of the veins in his dick. "Holy shit Elena..." Damon said as she rubbed her hands up and down his erection. Elena finally stopped teasing him and started suking on his dick. She deep-throated him and he came straight into her mouth. She didn't stop and sucked up all of his juices."Shit Elena! How do you do that?" he said really wondering. She didn't answer. She kept choking on it and making a sound that make Damon growl. She stopped went up and kissed him and put on her clothes and walked out without a word. Damon was so going to punish her for that.

 **A few hours later...**

"Really?!?!?" Elena said getting really excited. "Yes we are going to Europe Elena." Damon said smiling at her because this brought joy to him that he brought joy to Elena. "When do we go?" Elena said excited. "On Sunday and we will spend a week going all over Europe " he said. Elena threw her arms around his neck and said "You know your the best boyfriend ever right?" she said before kissing him. "Yeah, I know." he said smirking.

 **One day later...(They are in Spain)**

Elena and Damon were getting settled into their hotal room. "Wow this place is amazing Damon! Who did you have to compel?" she said smirking at him. "I did not compel anybody!" Damon said with a suspicious look on his face. Elena gave him the I-know-your-lying look. "Ok fine. what if I did compel someone? Does that turn you on that I take control?" he said stepping towards her inches from her lips. "You will just have to guess..." Elena said about to press her lips against his but turns away and starts to put her clothes away. "Wow, your a tease." Damon says before vamping up to her and kissing her.

He started taking her shirt and pants off. As he did that Elena unzipped his pants and dropped them to the floor. She took off his shirt slowly to tease him. Damon finally got her clothes off to find her in sexy red lingerie that barely showed anything. "Holy shit Elena you are so fucking hot! If I didn't love this lingerie I would rip it off of you." he said staring her down. Damon took off her lingerie and his boxers and vampire sped them to the bed. Damon started at her breast kissinkissing and liking them, then finally putting one in his mouth. "Oh...Damon..." Elena moaned. She was really turned on and so was Damon.

Damon started kissing down her stomach to her core. He started rubbing his fingers over her clitoris in a circular motion making her moan. "Damon...fuck..." she said moaning slightly loader but not too loud cause she thought of the people in the next room. "Kitten it okay to be loud, there is no one on this floor." He said putting two fingersfingers in het really wet core. "God! Your so wet! I'm glad I do that to you." he said smirking and going in and out with his fingers. "Oh god! Keep going..." she yelled. As he was moving his fingers in and out, he started sucking on her clit making her moan and scream like hell. She came all over his fingers and he licked it all up before going to kiss Elena. She could taste herself on his lips and that turned her on even more. Elena grabbed his hard erection and lead it towards her entrance. As soon as he was guided he moved into her slowly and felt her walls close over him and it turned him on a lot more. Every thrust was slow and he hit her sweet spot and it made Elena moan very Loudly making him even harder. "Fuck Damon!" she said screaming. He was really close and so was Elena. Finally Elena let go and all of her juices were on his hard erection. Soon after that made him cum and they came down from their high. "That was amazing." Elena said. "Not as amazing as you." Damon said smirking then placing a light kiss on her cheek. After they both fell asleep.

 **Hey guys!!! Hope you guys liked this one!! I think this is my longest one so its probably better than the rest! I am currently writing a "The Flash" fanfic. If any of you guys like that show here is the place to be. Also, I am so sorry I haven't posted for like a week and thats unacceptable! I will try to plst as much as I can through the week! Thx for reading! -Ava**


	7. Sorry! Authors Note

Hey guys! I am so sorry! I literally haven't posted in weeks. I think I'm going to stop on this fan fic and start working more on my Flash one. Im really sorry! For the Flash one I'm making it more of a story and not just all smut. I am really inspired to do this because there is this one fanfic that I am in LOVE with. Thx for understanding!! I might post sometimes but idk. Thx -Ava


End file.
